The subject invention relates generally to a composition of matter and, more specifically, to a composition for control of human foot odor.
The search for control of foot odor has been the subject of a significant amount of interest for many years. Because perspiration has been associated with the creation of foot odor, much of the effort has been directed toward preparation of astringent or perspiration-inhibiting compositions in an effort to interfere with that element of the chain of events leading up to the generation of foot odor. For many years numerous chemical compounds have been used for the purpose of inhibiting persperation associated with body odor in general. Although a specific compound used may be more or less effective than selective other compounds, many of the chemicals tested have certain shortcomings that have caused them to be less successful from a commercial standpoint. Some of the compounds have been found to stain clothing material with which it comes into contact, and other chemical compounds have been found to cause skin irritation due in part to excess acidity upon contact with the skin.
The most commonly utilized cosmetic astringent for perspiration control has been aluminum chloride, which itself is highly effective as an astringent and maintains its qualities over a longer period of time than most other chemical compounds. Although aluminum chloride does have the disadvantage of excessive acidity, that problem has been reduced by the addition of specific nitrogenous compounds which tend to make the astringent less acid and, therefore, much more acceptable from a cosmetic standpoint.
Notwithstanding the commercial success of aluminum chloride compounds for body odor, especially odor arising from under the arms, such antiperspirants have not proven widely successful in the treatment of foot odor. Because shoes, socks and stockings trap the moisture and heat created by perspiration and exertion, a unique environment is created for the incubation of odor causing bacteria on the surface and in the pores of the skin of the foot. These bacteria and other organisms break down the fats produced by the sebaceous glands in the feet. Foot odor is created when these fats are broken down.